<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it just sort of changed by heroofhermes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289107">it just sort of changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhermes/pseuds/heroofhermes'>heroofhermes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tall Girl (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, I don't know, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Not Really Crack, Romance, and that solution i will stand by, but jack and stig would've been great together, i forced myself to watch the full movie of tall girl for this so please be greatful, i hate tall girl so i wanted to make it better, it sucked, kind of, my solution was to make it gay, tall girl but make it gay, was kinda inspired by the andi mack quote by my boy cyrus ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofhermes/pseuds/heroofhermes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Dunkleman had had a crush on his best friend Jodi Kreyman for as long as he could remember. They were childhood best friends, and over the years his crush had grown strong. Jodi well knew about Jack's crush, and he didn't fail to remind her. Then everything changed when Stig Mohlin walked through the classroom door.</p><p>As he is forced to deal with Jodi being infatuated with Stig, the Swedish transfer student who has all the girls glancing his way and who Jack has to live with, Jack finds himself slowly losing his crush on Jodi. Well, not really losing his crush. It just sort of changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dunkleman/Stig Mohlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>I very much dislike the Tall Girl movie so I thought I'd completely change the storyline and make it gay because I can. Jodi being tall is also not the main focus, and starting this fanfiction I think it will be mostly Jacks P.O.V and occasionally Stigs P.O.V when necessary.</p><p>I FORCED MYSELF TO WATCH TALL GIRL FOR THIS BE GRATEFUL D:</p><p>I'm doing roman numerals because I want to be cool like the other authors um anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I - Jack</p><p>Jack woke up to the familiar ring of his alarm he had set on his phone. He turned slightly to the side, sliding the large X and opening his eyes, staring at the roof for a few moments before lazily sitting up and checking the time on his phone.</p><p>7:10 AM</p><p>The light of his phone made him squint a bit, looking at the numbers he saw practically every day and had grown to hate. He generally liked getting up early, but that was without an alarm. He liked waking up early naturally, but that specific time was the time he woke up for school and he disliked school half as much as he liked Jodi. He liked Jodi a lot.</p><p>He turned off his phone, placing it back underneath his pillow. He sat up and climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed, walking over to his wardrobe and taking out a plain white t-shirt, some random jeans laying on the floor with his shoes and his favorite brown jacket, which looked a bit formal, but he liked it. It was comfortable and he felt like absolute royalty when wearing it. He liked to go for an unusual look, which most of the time ended up with him looking like a failed abstract painting - but it wasn't failed, because technically it was abstract from the beginning, so it counted.</p><p>That was also one of the reasons he had a milk crate as his schoolbag. It looked cool (Well, to him and him only) and it was easy to carry around, rather than a normal school bag, although he was sure literally everyone else in the world disagreed that milk crates were more comfortable than school bags.</p><p>He hopped down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and taking some bread from the drawer for some toast.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jack smiled when he walked into the classroom, walking over beside Jodi. "Good morning," He said, placing his milk crate beside the table. Jodi nodded, so Jack took that as a sign to continue. "So David called me, and he just wants to know when you and I are going to make magic together." He winced on the inside at how bad that sounded. Maybe Jodi wouldn't think it was bad this time.</p><p>"You do this every day, Dunkleman." She looked down at him with her pretty blue eyes, looking unimpressed. "It's never gonna happen."</p><p>Jack slightly deflated, but he pulled out a smoothie from his milk crate and placed it in front of Jodi. "I made you a smoothie." He smiled at her, and Jodi looked at him with that 'Really?' look and then let out a cute laugh.</p><p>"We've known each other for so long, It'd be weird, and dating a guy who's shorter than me would just draw more attention to how much of a freak I am."</p><p>Jack was furious that Jodi would think of herself as a freak. She wasn't a freak, in any way. She was just tall, it wasn't that big of a problem. Jodi was beautiful, and kind, and funny, and amazing, and Jack hated that she thought like that. "But, aren't like half the guys in the school shorter than you?"</p><p>"Hence my conundrum."</p><p>"I'd love nothing more than to solve your conundrum." He said, following Jodi as she walked over to the supply closet. "Give it a try, date a short guy, wear high heels, do something crazy."</p><p>"They don't make heels in size 13 Mens," Jodi said, "Even if they did I wouldn't wear them."</p><p>"Look, I know I don't have everything on your perfect boyfriend checklist, okay, but, y'know I'd be willing to bet I'm clocking it at around.. 70 percent." Jack said hopefully. Jodi raised an eyebrow. "Sixty percent?" He continued, to which Jodi hummed in disagreement. "Fifty percent?" He said, trying his hardest not to show his hurt.</p><p>"It's a very specific list." Was all Jodi responded with, walking back with Jack to the desk.</p><p>"I just think it's crazy you won't go out with me because what, you think that at any moment someone taller than you, funny, intelligent, nice, perfect guy is just going to walk through that door, I mean, come on. It's crazy." Jack couldn't believe that was really how Jodi thought. Naturally, when he heard the click of the door it was in his nature to turn his head to see who walked in. He immediately deflated, and his mouth fell open at the guy who walked in, and he definitely checked the boxes in the looks department.</p><p>"Okay class, listen up, we have a foreign exchange student with us today, he has come to us all the way from Sweden, and he's gonna be with us the rest of the school year. So be nice, and please welcome Stig Mohlin."</p><p>"Okay, okay, yeah, the guys decent looking." That was an understatement, the guy had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, bright eyes and even though he was a boy himself, Jack knew that hot was a well deserving title. "But you don't know him, he's probably dumb as a.." Jack couldn't think of anything to end his sentence with, so he just left the sentence hanging.</p><p>If he wasn't already shocked by Stig's looks alone, he was certainly shocked when he did the question on the board almost immediately. He looked towards Jodi, who was staring at him much like all the other girls in the class, with an admiring look. His shoulders drooped, and the smile dropped from his face. Yeah, he couldn't compete with this guy. But, he probably wouldn't notice Jodi. He was probably an asshole. Jack hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um hi I just made the mistake of listening to its quiet uptown on repeat and now I'm like having a tiny bit of a breakdown but likes its okay anyways hi new update</p><p>I had a great birthday yesterday and I have fifth row tickets to heathers in October :D My sister is coming with me and she hasn't even listened to heathers so I'm a bit worried for her because she'll probably be very concerned especially at blue and dead girl walking she might think I wanna blow up a school or something because like I'm really quiet except with my best friend because I have like crippling social anxiety so I just write rants online and nobody cares and is reading this and I think its because this has no hits that I'm writing down my whole life story because I'm so lonely and idk maybe somebody will click into this fanfic, read this and then like we'll be friends and yeah anyways my notes will probably have more words than the actually stories but um yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II - Jack</p><p>Stig ended up sitting in a seat near the back next to a boy called William. Jack had talked to him a few times, he was a nice guy but he didn't like to speak very much. Half of the girls in the class were throwing glances his way every few minutes, even Jodi turned her head slightly to look at him a few times, looking at him with the expression Jack had always wanted her to look at him with.</p><p>Jack turned to look at him, glaring at him even though Stig was preoccupied with setting up his desk and wouldn't see him. The teacher speaking made Jack turn his head around to face the front of the class. He could convince Jodi that Stig wasn't the perfect guy after class.</p><p>-</p><p>Jack walked up to Jodi and Fareeda mid-conversation, fully prepared to change Jodi's mind.</p><p>"I mean, the guy got out of Customs, what, an hour ago, and she's already marking her territory." Jodi said, staring at Stig and Kimmie as they walked off.</p><p>"Jodi, Jodi, Jodi," Jack said, "Look, all right. I know you want to date some guy that's, like, taller than you and stuff, but if you think about it, there could be some major consequences. You know, it could backfire big-time."</p><p>"Okay, backfire how?" Jodi asked.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked! Let me paint you a word picture-" Jack started, before being interrupted by Fareeda.</p><p>"How long is this picture gonna take?" She asked, fiddling with the straps of her bag.</p><p>Jack stared at her blankly. "Just let me do my thing. So, let's say that you and Stig date, okay? You, uh, fall in love, stick together through college, down the line you get married, have a baby, and the combined strength of your tall gene and his tall gene creates a zygote in your belly the size of an above-average sized watermelon. Okay? So that would mean that that puppy's coming out Caesarean. Through the side door. Do you really wanna go through the rest your life with a big, old scar on that beautiful torso of yours, 'cause, you know, it's what you're asking for." Jack felt like nothing he said even made sense, but Fareeda surprisingly nodded.</p><p>"He makes a valid point." </p><p>Jodi looked like she wanted to argue, but shut her mouth closed after a few moments.</p><p>-</p><p>Jack waved goodbye to Jodi, walking over to his car when he saw his mom pull in. He was above to wave his greetings when the shotgun seat pulled forward with Stig sitting in it, a large smile on his face. "Ha!" Jack jumped, and then the fact that Stig was in his car really hit him. What?!</p><p>"Surprise!" His mom said, throwing out jazz hands as wide as she could in the car without hitting anything.</p><p>"Mom, what are you doing with the jumbo Swede?" He asked her, walking right up to the window. Stig's smile slightly fell at those words, but Jack ignored that.</p><p>"Well, he's gonna be staying with us. We're his host family."</p><p>"What?" His mom had to be kidding. As if Stig just going to his school didn't make him feel angry, he was staying with them? Oh god, he'd probably be taking the bottom bunk. He would have to sleep in the same room as this guy. Dear god, his mom had better be joking.</p><p>"Yeah! I wanted to introduce myself to you at school today, tell you the great news, but your mom wanted it to be a surprise, so, surprise!" Stig made a lot of hand motions when he talked, and the smile didn't leave his face for a second.</p><p>"How long is he staying with us?" Jack asked, clutching the strap of his schoolbag tightly with his hand in a fist.</p><p>"Till the end of the year! Don't worry, I think you'll get along great."</p><p>"Great." Jack said through clenched teeth, opening the seat to the back seat and strapping his seatbelt in. He threw his bag messily onto the floor.</p><p>"So, you are Jack, right?" Stig asked, turning in his seat to face Jack.</p><p>"Yep." Jack responded, putting little emotion in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, we're in the same class. I'm Stig. I'm from Sweden, but I think the teacher already mentioned that. I wasn't really listening." Stig ranted on through the entire ride, but Jack didn't say much except humming responses. Of course, Stig was annoying too. Great, just great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed the car conversation slightly because I really hate it so yeah and they are so out of character they are basically my original characters but that's what I want to achieve so yeah Stig had the opportunity to be a great character, and so did Jack, so I'm giving them chances by completely changing them</p><p>also I have Liz's whole character planned and oh my  god I love her so much um she deserves everything in this fanfiction she's going to be my favourite character I have her whole character planned in my head and the scenes with her ugh I can't wait to get to those scenes anyways thanks for reading I guess</p><p>love how I'm only updating the fanfiction nobody cares about, and then my other books are just sitting there with people who read them waiting for updates and I feel kinda bad but like I enjoy writing this most but when I get inspiration I'll write more of Fatal Mix-Up and make a full version of Stonewall High anyways</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um the conversation was all copied from the film because it was the easier route and I'm going to follow what happens in the movie but obviously change it and the start is going to be basically the movie but in the next few chapters it will get more of my own work and ideas so yeah :D</p><p>ITS NOT EVEN 1000 WORDS OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY DIDWELL UM I WANT A REFUND OF MY TIME??? THIS IS SO SHORT IM SORRY I'LL TRY WRITE A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW BUT ITS MY BIRTHDAY SO YEAH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>